internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Marathon SHL standings
The marathon standings for the Swedish Hockey League (SHL) (formerly named Elitserien) is an accumulated table for the Swedish Hockey League, the current top Swedish ice hockey league, since it was inaugurated in the 1975–76 season. The marathon standings, updated by the Swedish Ice Hockey Association (SIHA), presents an overview of the overall regular-season records for all teams who have played at least one season in the SHL. The table is sorted after the highest amount of total points. Färjestad BK are currently leading the table, with 2429 points. Färjestad BK and Brynäs IF are the only two teams to have played in all 39 SHL seasons. Linköpings HC have the highest point average, with 78.3 points per season. Färjestad BK have the highest point percentage and the highest winning percentage, with a 59.3% point percentage and a 50.6% winning percentage. Färjestad BK have qualified for the playoffs 34 times, more than any other team. Standings after the 2013–14 season Notes The "Playoff appearances" column tells exactly how many times a particular team has qualified for the quarterfinals. The "Cur. SHL" column indicates whether the team plays in the SHL as of the 2014–15 season; a green box indicates that the team plays in the 2014–15 SHL season. Point average is the average amount of points per season; that is, the total amount of points divided by the number of seasons. Point percentage is the total amount of points divided by the total amount of possible points. Winning percentage is the percentage of wins; it's determined by dividing the total amount of wins by the total amount of games played. Both the point averages, the winning percentages and the point percentages are rounded to one decimal. Newer SHL teams record higher point averages, due to the fact that the league has only been using the 3-point system (that is, 3 points for a regulation-time win) since the 1998–99 season, as well as the fact that only 36–40 games were played until the 1996–97 season. Since the 1996–97 season, each season consists of at least 50 games (55 games since the 2006–07 season). Before the 1998–99 season, the teams received two points for each win instead of three. Also, from the 1987–88 season until the 1996–97 season, the two worst teams after the first 22 games were relegated to Allsvenskan; the remaining teams played another 18 games. For these reasons, point percentage is a more accurate way of determining each team's overall performance in the regular season. Currently it's possible to get 165 points in one season, due to the 3-point system and the 55-game schedule. Regarding the winning percentages, note that, due to the former 2-point system, overtime or shootout wins also counted as wins from the 1975–76 season through the 1997–98 season. Since the 1998–99 season, when the 3-point system was introduced, only regulation-time wins count as wins. References *Historical.stats.swehockey.se See also *Marathon standings for the top Swedish ice hockey league *List of SHL seasons Category:Swedish Hockey League